Fierce Cub in the Snow
Basic Information Name: Fierce Cub in the Snow Concept: Little girl, huge cat Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To protect Creation from the forces of the Wyld Exalt Type: Lunar Caste: Full Moon Spirit Shape: Snow Leopard Tell: Large, pointy ears with white fur on the back Age: 15 (140) Apparent Age: 15 Actual Age: 140 Anima: A huge saber-tooth tiger whose skin is silver with golden stripes. History RY 638 was a largely insignificant year in the grand scheme of things, but one thing did happen. In the north of the Haslanti League, near the city of Diamond Hearth, in a tribe of mammoth-herds, a girl was born. This was no great event, she was a pretty little thing with jet black hair, pale skin and her mother called her Crystal. She grew up, spent her time with family in the city, learned a the life of a scribe as well as that of a mammoth herder and she grew older. On her 14th nameday, she returned to her tribe, a cause for celebration and no such cause goes unnoticed in a society that has all to little to be happy about. Unfortunately for the tribesfolk, a band of fair folk from the nearby Jet Court decided to join in the celebrations. The celebration was one noone would ever forget, for its sole survivor would forever see the image of her parents being torn apart in an impossible dance each time she closed her eyes. Just when the leaders of the fae were closing in to finish the celebration by forcibly extracting every last shred of passion from her, the full moon shone down on her, and Luna chose Crystal for one of her own. The fae were slain, their assumed forms torn apart, their servants slaughtered and the place left desolate. Many stories can be told of the Lunar exalt who would later be known as Fierce Cub in the Snow, but one in particular is worthy of note. It was RY 664, and she was wandering around, she had no real goal in mind, and had not really had any since her exaltation. She had a deep abiding hatred for the Fae, and had on more than one occasion done her best to destroy, or at least harm, the Jet Court, but she just did not have it in her to carry on with that for very long at a time. Her wanderings had taken her across most of the Great Ice, and had now taken her back close to the place of her birth. She followed some of the old mammoth trails she vaguely remembered, and came upon the remains of the great city of Tzatli. She wandered through the ruins, intrigued by the things she found, wonders of an age long past, but also guards both crafted and summoned, still very much bound to keep intruders out. It was here that she found something the world had long before considered dead. It was a perfect sphere, seemingly made of glass, with a soft, dark red light shining from the inside. It was a still functioning cogence node, a living remain of I Am. In I Am, Cub found an understanding friend she could depend on, confide in and protect. She has spent much of the time since then hunting down the information needed to restore I Am to its former glory. She has found many things, lost notebooks, parts of terminals, even another cogence node, though this is one broken. She has all of these hidden safely away in her only manse, a natural cave in the mountains above Diamond Hearth. Despite the successes she have had, she still need the most important part: a craftsman skilled enough to put the things together and understand the notes. With the return of the solar exalted, she has has hope of finding someone skilled enough. Another story of her travels that should be told is that of how she met her "solar" mate. She had tracked down another notebook, that supposedly had belonged to Tiyu Zou, to the area around the small town of Arvalez. She settled down there for a bit, posing as the god-blooded daughter of a local hunting goddess, she was able to investigate the area and find the precise location of the notebook; in the hands of a cult dedicated to She Who Lives in Her Name. While she was in town gathering supplies and putting her few affairs in order before getting her hands on the notebook and disappearing from the town she met Mnemon Varel. He was a charming young wood-aspect who took an immediate liking to the young god-blood and got her into telling him she was going to purge a Yozi cult. Like the heroes of the books he so loved to read, Mnemon Varal could not very well let a poor girl go into such a lion's den all on her own and insisted on accompanying her. Once there they made short work of the first circle demons the cultists had summoned, and even dispatched a mighty demon of the second circle. Varel was sufficiently impressed with Cub's prowess in battle and seemingly righteous heard that he was willing to forgive her being anathema, for the time being at least. When they reached the inner chamber, they faced the true protector of the cult, a vile Green Sun Prince. He and Varel bandied words, the hero calling out the vile fiend, and the fiend trying to worm his way out of an open confrontation with a Prince of the Earth. Just when they had both resigned themselves to the coming battle, something happened not even the Maiden of Secrets herself had seen coming; Fierce Cub in the Snow, Warrior of Luna, Flayer of Fae, Destroyer of Demons, spoke up. "Please, does this have to end in violence? Can't we just be friends?" Having abandoned her warform, the pretty little girl looked with starry-eyed infatuation at her "solar" mate. Appearance and Personality Cub appears as a thin teenaged girl, standing just over 5' in height. She has pale skin and long black hair reaching down to below her shoulders. She usually dresses light, she was born the Great Ice and all the lands south of the Haslanti league are warm to her. She is a quiet girl who usually keeps to herself, but if pushed she has a fierce temper and the strength to back it up. She is also naturally curious, always wanting to learn new things and see new sights. She rarely smiles, and often has a slightly sad look on her face. The primary exceptions to this is when she is in battle, where melancholy gives way to furious rage, and when she is in the company of her "solar" mate Silus Duran whose presence brings a smile to her pretty face. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 8 Dexterity 6 8 Stamina 3 7 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 1 Appearance 4 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 6 Abilities WAR Archery Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 1 Integrity 3 Martial Arts 6 (Claws +3) Melee 1 Resistance 3 Thrown War 1 LIFE Craft Larceny 1 Linguistics 2 Performance 1 Presence Ride Sail Socialize Stealth 3 Survival 3 (Hunting +1) WISDOM Bureaucracy Investigaion 1 Lore 3 Occult 1 Medicine Languages Native Language: Airtongue Language 1: Riverspeak Language 2: Firetongue Backgrounds Resources 1 Cult 1 Artifact 1 (Moonsilver Hearthstone Amulet) Manse 3 (Orb of the Unnoticed Predator) Reputation 1 Solar Bond 3 Heart's Blood 3 (11-20) Artifact 5 (I Am cogence node) Heart's Blood Forms *''Land animals'': Polar Wolf, Mongrel Dog, Black Housecat, Coral Snake, Sand Swimmer *''Air animals'': Gyrfalcon, Mospid *''Water animals'': Salmon, Carp, Squid, Small shark *''People'': Tya, Icewalker man, Fat guildsman, Patrician woman Artifacts I Am cognience node Rating: 5 Attunement: 0 I Am is no longer able to facilitate communication across Creation, but it is able to teach and help the only person connected to it; Fierce Cub in the Snow. I Am has lost its ability to see and project an image of itself, its visual input/output functions lost with its almost complete destruction. It usually only communicates with Cub, using its knowledge to help her. Besides being fluent in all of Creation's languages, I Am also has extensive knowledge of First Age lore, crafting and medicine (for a full description, see Lands of Creation p. 24). I Am also lets Fierce Cub in the Snow access its Essence pool of 40 motes since it has no use for it. I Am regains motes as an exalt, giving it 4m/hour when working and 8m/hour when resting. Since I Am does not work a lot it generally regains 8m/hour. Manses Little Cub's Den * Lunar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Orb of the Unnoticed Predator (OC 103) ** This flattened sphere is patterned like the skin of a leopard. The stone prevents its bearer from leaving tracks, even in thick mud or fine dust, and eliminates all traces of her scent and the scent of anything she wears or carries. These benefits also extend to any animal she rides and to anyone she carries, but do not extend to any companions moving on their own. If the bearer moves in a slow and stealthy fashion, the stone also mutes any noises she makes and bends shadows to her advantage, increasing the difficulty of all Awareness rolls to notice her presence by 1. ** Set in Moonsilver Hearthstone Amulet * Drawbacks ** Habitability 1 * Powers ** Hidden Passages ** Well-Flavored Aspect *Description **This manse is in a small, out-of-the way cave in the mountains near Diamond Hearth. Charms Knacks *Deadly Beastman Transformation / - (5m) / Lun 137 **Devastating Ogre Enhancement / - / Lun 138 **Terrifying Beastman Alteration / - / Lun 138 *Prey's Skin Disguise / - / Lun 131 Strength Charms *Claws of the Silver Moon Gift / 4m, 1wp (+4m) / Lun 144 Dexterity Charms *2nd Dexterity Excellency / 2m/suc / Lun 140 **Instinctive Dexterity Unity / 2m+ (12m), 1wp / Lun 141 **Golden Tiger Stance Fury / 2m / Lun 151 ***Wary Swallow Method / 1m / Lun 151 ***Wind-Dancing Method / 3m / Lun 151 ****Flowing Body Evasion (Valor) / 4m / Lun 151 *****Flowing Body Ascension / - (10m) / LooC 69 *Instinct-Driven Beast Movement / 4m+ / Lun 152 Stamina Charms *2nd Stamina Excellency / 2m/suc / Lun 140 **Might-Bolsterying Blow Fury / 2m / Lun 158 *Relentless Lunar Fury / 1m, 1wp / Lun 158 Charisma Charms *2nd Charisma Excellency / 2m/sux / Lun 140 *Outworld-Forsaking Stance / 3m / Lun 165 Appearence Charms *Hide of the Cunning Hunter / 2m / Lun 176 Wits Charms ***Many-Armed Monkey Style / 3m/att / Lun 193 *Lodestone Reckoning Manner / 2m / Lun 194 **Blood on the Wind / 4m, 1wp / Lun 181 Charm Details References Lun = Manual of Exalted Power: Lunars LooC = Dreams of the First Age: Lords of Creation Combos Feline Fury Normal use will be preceded by Instinctive Dexterity Unity for 12m, bringing the base cost of Feline Fury to merely 3m/att with 3 automatic successes, plus the cost of Flowing Body Evasion. Further successes can be bought if Cub is in warform +1 or Relentless Lunar Fury +3 *2nd Dexterity Excellency (2m/suc/att) *Flowing Body Evasion (4m for single use or 10m for action) *Many-Armed Monkey Style (3m/att) Deadly Beastman Transformation 8m Cub's warform is an 18 feet tall leopard/woman hybrid with shining silver claws extending from its hands and feet, it runs impossibly swift on four feet and can see in the dark. Bonus Attributes *Str +4 *Dex +2 *Sta +4 Mutations *Giant *Cheetah's Pace *Wall Walking *Talons *Fur *Night Vision Gifts *Claws of the Silver Moon (3m) Relentless Lunar Fury 5m, 1wp *Golden Tiger Stance (2m) *Might-Bolstering Blow (2m) Equipment Mundane Equipment Simple traveling clothes. Unarmed Fighting, Human form Warform Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags Clinch 5 12 14 4B 8B - 1 Str 1 C, N, P Kick 4 12 14 7B 11B 10 12 2 Str 1, Dex 2 N Punch 4 13 17 4B 12L 14 16 3 Str 1 N Claws of the Silver Moon 4 22 26 10L 20L 16 18 3 Str 1 N When using Relentless Lunar Fury, each hit regains up to 3 7 motes from both attack and damange successes. DV penalties are reduced by 3 4. Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 4/4 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 5/5 (Primary) Limit 0/6 Virtue Flaw: The Curse of the Lone Wolf * The character needs no one. He feels no fear, and doesn't respect others. The Lone Wolf does not wait for help before wading into combat, and he doesn't share the glory for success. He feels nothing but contempt for "the pack" and will always proceed without waiting for others to catch up. * Partial Control: The character is without fear, but not without sense. He can flee if tactically advisable and needn't rush heedlessly into battle. However, if he chooses to join the fight, he will ignore efforts of his supposed allies and act as though he were the only one fighting on his side. * Duration: One Scene Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 9 10 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (68+3+6+3)/2 Parry DV 9 10 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (68+6+3+2)/2 Mental Dodge DV 10 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. (10+3+6)/2 Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 3 (3) (7) Lethal Soak 1 (1) (3) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) (0) Health 7/7 (12/12) ~0 [ ] ( ) ~1 [ ] [ ] ( ) ( ) ~2 [ ] [ ] ( ) ( ) ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Essence 6 Personal Pool: 26/26 Peripheral Pool: 63/64 I Am's Pool: 40/40 Committed: 1 Peripheral * Moonsilver Hearthstone Amulet: 1 Hourly Regeneration: 11 (15) 4 - Base 1 - Moonsilver Hearthstone Amulet 6 - Orb of the Unnoticed Predator (4) - Sleeping Other Information Intimacies * I Am (positive) * Silus Duran (love) Experience 1/3 -2 Linguistics 2 +3 from first encounter with silus Bonus Point Expenditure 35 30 Essence 4, 5, 6 3 Martial Arts 4, 5, 6 1½ Claws (MA) 3 ½ Tracking (sur) 1 3 Feline Fury 3 Valor 5 -2 Permanent Limit 4 -1 Temperature Sensitive warmth (Wyld 146) -2 Diet flesh (Core 289) Passive training Stamina (start: 14th Ascending Air; finish: 28th Resplendent Air) Various OOC Notes The Great Plan Wish list Combos *2nd Dexterity Excellency (2m/suc/att) *Flowing Body Evasion (4m for single use or 10m for action) *Hungry Eagle Method (5m) Knacks *Towering Beast Form **Mountainous Spirit Expression (sta 4) ***Emperor Ox Expansion (sta 5) *Green Sun Child (int 4) Strength Charms *2nd Strength Excellency / 2m/suc / Lun 140 **Impressions of Strength (Rock-to-Pebbles Attitude) Fury / 2m / Lun 144 ***Burrowing Devil Strike Fury / 2m / Lun 145 **Agitation of the Swarm Technique Dexterity Charms *****Becoming Water's Envy **Wasp Sting Blur Fury / 2m/tick / Lun 154 *Impossible Dexterity Improvement *Graceful Crane Stance **Twin-Fang Technique **Furious Hound Pursuit ***Flight of the Sparrow ****Pack and Flock Guidance *****Mist-Walking Prana ******Moonlight Hunt Stamina Charms *Bruise-Relief Method **Halting the Scarlet Flow *Armor-Forming Technique **Stone Rhino's Skin ***Invulnerable Moonsilver Carapace Perception Charms *2nd Perception Excellency **Eye of the Cat (per 4) ***Devil-Restraining Grasp ***God-Cutting Essence ****Spirit-Maiming Essence Attack (per 5) *****God-Body Dissection (per 6) Wits Charms *2nd Wits Excellency **The Spider's Trap Door ***Thieving Magpie Prana ****Many-Pockets Meditation *****Secure Den Prana **Meerkat Alertness Practice ***Furious Unhappy Recourse ****Hungry Eagle Method ******Soldier Bee Emulation Extraction ****Blinking Eye of Chaos Ess 7 charms = Appearance Charms = *2nd Appearance Excellency **One of the Herd ***Clover Can't be Found ****Air Body Style (App 7) = Intelligence Charms = *2nd Intelligence Excellency **Still Pond Infliction (int 3) **Burgeoning Wyld Infliction (int 4) ***Withdrawal of Assumptions (int 5) ****Donning the Rainbow Mantle (int 7)